El valor de una promesa
by Merienda09
Summary: Es demasiado tarde y Ranma deberá sacrificar su amor por Akane a costa de su inmadurez, Shampoo aprenderá que en el amor no se manda, los invito a leer esta historia y descubrir si el valor de una promesa sera capaz de reunir a dos corazones resentidos y engañados.
1. Chapter 1

Empacaba sin pensar, corrección, no quería pensar estaba cansado de estos ya 3 años. De autoproclamadas prometidas y pretendientes, de correr de aquí para allá, de destruir la casa de los Tendo una y mil veces, de batallas con locos anormales en los cuales no me incluía, tal vez era un anormal, mas no me consideraba loco como los que se aparecían aquí una que otra vez secuestrando y reclamando un sinfín de promesas y equivocaciones, ocasionadas por mi padre o el maestro libidinoso, pastillas, joyas, hogos e intoxicaciones.

-¡Estaba harto!- Mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación, sabía muy bien que estaba molesta.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ranma?- El rostro de mi madre mostraba desaprobación total.

-Madre te pido que respetes mi decisión- pase por un lado de ella tomando ropa sucia o limpia.

-¿Qué más daba?- nada importaba, después de 3 años nada cambio la relación con Akane seguía en las mismas y es que esa boba seguía siendo igual de ingenua y amigable con todos menos conmigo por supuesto, los mazos e insultos nunca disminuyeron, a pero no fuera p-chan o algún loco que la hubiera secuestrado porque ella siempre era la linda Akane, y esa lindura era precisamente la que me tenia empacado como un desquiciado.

Flashback

Todo comenzó el día de ayer en la tarde, Akane no me dirigía la palabra desde hacía un par de días.

-¡Vamos Akane! dinos que te tiene tan molesta, tu noviecito tiene cara de perro atropellado y a ti ni te preocupa- Exigió Nabiki mientras me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, pero igual que el día anterior Akane terminó de comer y se retiro sin caer ante las insinuaciones de su hermana. Se despidió y salió de casa.

-Vaya cuñadito por más que he querido ayudarte parece que Akane está bastante enojada y quien no lo estaría 3 años y ni un besito se han dado, yo ya me habría fijado en otro- comentó totalmente despreocupada recargada en el comedor con cara de aburrimiento.

-No digas tonterías Nabiki tu hermana no es como tú, además, ¡Esta vez no hice absolutamente nada lo puedo jurar!- Y es la verdad ¿no sé qué rayos le pasa a esa tonta? …..

-Ranma ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Está más que claro que no te intereso ¿Por qué simplemente no te decides y acabamos con todo esto?- Caminaba más rápido de lo normal no quería estar con él a solas.

-¡Akane quieres parar de una vez!- A toda velocidad le di alcance la sostuve del brazo derecho sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ni evadirme, ella vio preocupación en mis ojos.

-¿Qué quería él de ella si no la amaba? ¿Si era la mujer menos femenina y agraciada?-.

-¡¿Qué quieres Ranma?!- -¡Dímelo!- -¿Qué quieres de mí?- baje la voz, la cara de Ranma era pura confusión.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que qué quiero ? ¡Quiero que actúes normal de una vez por todas!-¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa marimacho? ¡No le había hecho nada! ¿Sería cierto lo que Nabiki dijo? ¡Estupideces! saque eso de mi mente de inmediato y Akane comenzó a hablar.

-Te vi antier con Erika- dijo Akane queriendo soltarse de mi agarre, ahora lo entendía todo, Erika era nueva en el salón una chica agradable y tímida, se corría el rumor que yo no le era indiferente, pero vamos el día de ayer sólo la acompañe a la biblioteca porque no sabía dónde quedaba y aquí estaba esta boba pensando cosas que no eran. Sonreí y justo cuando iba a comentarle lo boba que era por poner palabras en mi boca una campanilla se escucho, pero esta vez sonó peor que otras veces y la aborrecí. La bicicleta no se estampo en mi cara como de costumbre, se paro justo alado de Akane, fui totalmente ignorado y esto sólo significaba algo problemas y un plan desquiciado por parte de una voluptuosa china que a mí no me movía ni un pelo, solte a Akane y mi pesadilla estaba por comenzar.

-¡Hola Akane! ¿Cómo estás?- saludo Shampoo como si de una amiga se tratara.

-Muy bien Shampoo ¿y tú?- Linda como siempre ¡era Shampoo! quien le borro la memoria y la ha atacado a muerte una y otra vez, pero Akane se olvidaba de todo eso, menos de mis estupideces.

-¡Harta!- Exclamó Shampoo, no entendí ese comentario pero seguí atento a lo que decía

-Akane no sé tú, pero yo estoy cansada de esta situación, ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de Ranma por un día y vas a comer al café?- no me trague ese cuento de "nos olvidamos de Ranma" pero Akane era la reina de las tontas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- No podía creerlo Shampoo por fin se cansaba de estas peleas estúpidas, estaba feliz un problema menos.

-¡¿Eres tonta o qué?! Es obvio que esto es extraño y no irás a ese café, lo siento Shampoo pero Akane no irá a tu café porque yo no te creo y no dejaré que le hagas alguna maña-

Como siempre Ranma metiéndose en mi vida y volvía a hacerme la misma pregunta ¿Qué quería de mí? Mira que querer prohibirme cosas, ¡eso si que no!

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! Yo no necesito tu autorización para salir con Shampoo o con Ryoga o con quien a mí se me dé la gana Ranma- Me acerque a Shampoo y acepte su invitación, nos veríamos el día de mañana para desayunar en el Neko Haten.

Ese día nada cambio, Akane seguía enojada y yo sabía que Shampoo planeaba algo, al llegar a casa cenamos tranquilamente como una familia normal, mi madre y Kasumi se encargaban de las cosas en la cocina, Nabiki hacia cuentas en la sala de estar mientras los viejos conversaban sobres sus días de juventud y fue entonces que lo decidí. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Akane y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué te pasa no sabes tocar una puerta? ¡Oh! es verdad tú no sabes más que irrumpir en lugares y causar destrozos. Su comentario me molesto y mi gran bocota salió en mi defensa

-Solo vengo a informarte que iré contigo al Neko Haten, tengo el ganas de ver a una chica de verdad y en esta casa lo único bueno que hay para ver es cuando me transformo en chica- Azote la puerta y me fui enfadado a mi cuarto, ¿Cuándo entendería esa tonta que todo lo que hacía era para protegerla? Y allí estaba ella insultando y a la defensiva, me prepare para dormir no quería saber nada más, sabía que el día de mañana seria uno muy largo.

Caminábamos hacia el Neko Haten, hacía mucho calor, a media cuadra se podía sentir un olor exquisito, Shampoo nos recibió de un modo muy amigable para ser Shampoo, Akane ni se inmuto pero yo aún tenía ese presentimiento que la noche anterior me hizo preparar un plan de contingencia por si todo era una emboscada de parte de la bola de locos que rodeaba nuestras vidas.

Platicamos de cosas triviales y Shampoo sirvió, todo se veía en orden, nada tenía color o algún olor extraño incluso me sentí bien pues al poco rato Akane estaba tan de buen humor que empezó a dirigirme la palabra, al cabo de un par de horas nos fuimos a casa.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije Shampoo solamente quería pasar un rato agradable, pero tu ego no te deja ver la realidad de las cosas Ranma- Honestamente no quería discutir la habíamos pasado bien así que no le seguí el juego a Akane por el contrario decidí disfrutar de nuestro momento a solas.

-Oye Akane, ¿Qué crees que pase ahora que terminemos la escuela, es decir cuáles son tus planes?-

-La verdad no sé, supongo que papá empezará a presionar para que nos casemos y pongamos el dojo en funcionamiento, pero a mí me gustaría, viajar y conocer lugares antes de dedicarme a dar clases-

-Entonces vayámonos en cuanto acabe la fiesta de graduación, la verdad es que yo también no me siento preparado para encargarme del dojo y unos cuantos meses no creo que afecten ¿Qué dices?- Akane sólo me miro y no necesitamos decir nada más estábamos planeando algo juntos sin pelear y me sentí feliz, ese viaje significaría mucho para nosotros y nuestra maltrecha relación.

Llegamos a casa y Nabiki había rentado algunas películas de comedia por lo que nos unimos a la tarde en familia mientras intercambiaba miradas con Akane, algún día pasaríamos días en esa misma sala con nuestra propia familia.

El sol brillaba y la mañana se sentía excelente, baje a desayunar y me percate que Akane no se encontraba en el comedor lo cual viniendo de ella sí que era extraño.

-chicas me comentó la Sra. Honda que abrieron una tienda con ropa y accesorios muy bonitos en el centro comercial y hay grandes ofertas que les parece si vamos y pasamos una tarde de chicas, Ranma ve y despierta a Akane hijo, para que vaya alistándose y nos acompañe-

-perfecto tía acabo de recibir dinero de unas deudas que tenía pendiente- comentó Nabiki

-y mi guarda ropa necesita un cambio además compraré unas cosas que hacen falta para la casa- Kasumi siempre contenta y despreocupada.

Subí las escaleras, quien iba a pensar que entre más grandes más floja, esa Akane vera lo que es que interrumpan tu sueño. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y vi mi peor pesadilla…

-¡Akane! ¡Akane despierta! ¡¿Qué haces en el piso?!-

Akane estaba allí tumbada en el piso, pálida con su respiración casi nula e hirviendo en fiebre, todos subieron a toda prisa y Kasumi llamó al doctor Tofu mientras yo le pedía que por favor reaccionara.

Minutos más tarde llego el doctor Tofu y nos confirmo que Akane se encontraba delicada pero no lograba dar con el causante de su estado, todos estábamos preocupados y nos recomendó trasladarla al hospital lo antes posible.

Vamos Akane no me hagas esto, justo ayer hablamos de lo bonito que sería nuestro verano al graduarnos, tienes que cumplir marimacho, justo habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias después de tus tontos celos hacia Erika y Shampoo empieza a dejar sus loqueras de lado…

-¡Shampoo! Esa amazona, estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver aquí, vuelvo enseguida por favor cuiden de Akane y si Shampoo aparece díganle que fui a buscarla, que si toca a Akane lo lamentará-

Llegue al Neko Haten abrí estrepitosamente no me importaron los comensales no me importaba nada Akane estaba mal y no descansaría hasta que se recuperara, entre a la cocina y allí encontré a Shampoo.

-¡Vaya que tardaste! Esa chica violenta sí que es fuerte mira que es medio día, te esperaba en la madrugada- su voz despreocupada me hizo arder de coraje.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Shampoo?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimar a Akane? Eres una cobarde sabes bien que ella no es tan fuerte como tú y nunca a atentado contra ti- la tome de los hombros estaba harto de todo esto, pondría un fin a estos malentendidos Akane era mi única prometida y se lo haría saber, pero no contaba con que era demasiado tarde.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Lo sé, sé que amas a esa estúpida! ¡Pero se acabo Ranma! te tengo donde siempre he querido y si quieres salvarla seguirás tu destino y serás mi esposo nos iremos a China y esto no será más que un vago recuerdo del pasado-

Fin del Flashback.

!Bienvenidos! llevo muchos años leyendo fics y finalmente me decidí a crear una historia espero sea de su agrado, tratare de actualizar pronto.

!Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¿y qué le diremos a Akane?- Pregunto mi madre, ¿Qué le diría a Akane? Estaba tan enfocado en salvarla que no pensé en su reacción, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Dejarla morir no era una opción, si a ella le pasaba algo yo no podría soportarlo, bastante tormento tenía ya con sólo recordar lo que pasó en Jusenkio, sólo de una cosa estaba seguro, ella no me perdonaría nunca el haberla dejado.

-Vamos a la sala tenemos que hablar de cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante mamá- deje de acomodar mis cosas y caminé hacia la planta baja, donde mi papá y el señor Tendo se encontraban viéndome con una expresión seria. Mire al señor Tendo y comencé a organizar la situación sin saber siquiera a donde quería llegar.

-Señor Tendo, le debo una disculpa pues no cumplí con mi palabra, los conflictos que traje conmigo finalmente nos hicieron encontramos en esta penosa situación, sin embargo, les agradezco mucho haberme dado un techo donde vivir y espero pueda alojar a mis padres aquí un poco más de tiempo en lo que encuentran un hogar…-

-¡Hijo basta ya!- me interrumpió el señor Tendo, guarde silencio mientras él comenzó a hablar.

-No vengas a mí con vergüenza ni arrepentimiento, estoy agradecido de que hayas tomado la decisión de salvar a mi hija a costa de tu sacrificio y tanto tus padres como tú son bienvenidos en esta casa, no se cuestionará lo que hiciste y cuando quieras venir a casa serás bienvenido hijo- Agradecí al señor Tendo y vi las miradas de aceptación de mis padres.

-Quiero que me hagan un favor, díganle a Akane que sólo dejé una nota y me fui a China a buscar la cura de mi maldición, no le comenten del trato con Shampoo, cuídenla mucho- subí a la planta alta, me pare frente a esa puerta con un curioso patito, respire hondo y giré la perilla, ésta sería la última vez que vería a Akane en mucho tiempo.

-Ranma, ya se ve un poco más calmada con ese remedio que trajiste, te extrañará mucho- Kasumi se levanto y salió del cuarto.

-yo también la voy a extrañar, no tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar- no sé si Kasumi me escucho o no, dije eso mas para mí que como en respuesta, me senté frente a Akane y la contemple en silencio.

-Akane más te vale que te cuides y espero que cumplas todos tus sueños, perdón por no cumplir la promesa de escaparnos después de terminar la escuela…, en realidad perdón por todo, perdón por no ser el mejor prometido y tratarte tan mal, admito que muchas de las cosas que dije fueron ciertas, eres un desastre en la cocina, tienes fuerza de gorila y tus pechos son pequeños, pero eres única y yo…en fin, adiós- cerré la puerta y fue por mis cosas.

2 años después—

-¡Oye Ranma! ¿Cómo estas amigo? Me dijo Akira que te encontraría aquí y no se equivoco, no tuviste un buen día en el trabajo o ¿me equivoco?- Aoshi me encontró en el bar de mala muerte que se encontraba a unas cuadras del trabajo y no era ninguna sorpresa, cualquiera que trabajara en el gym de Macao sabia donde me encontraba. Aoshi era nuevo en el gym y no sabía que el mejor entrenador del gimnasio era también un alcohólico empedernido con más problemas existenciales de los que se podría imaginar.

-¡Hola Aoshi! Así es heme aquí, siempre vengo después del gym a pasar el rato, me relajo- sorbí mi cerveza.

-Pero Ranma tu rutina termina a las 11 de la noche, ¿no tienes ganas de ir a casa y estar con tu familia?- Mi respuesta era un claro no, pero Aoshi no tenia porque enterarse de mis problemas con mi "amada" esposa… o ¿sí?

Dos horas más tarde

-Ves lo que te digo, ¿Quién quiere ir a casa con una manipuladora, que me hizo separarme del único amor de mi vida amigo Aoshi?- Abrace a Aoshi por los hombros con mi brazo izquierdo mientras que con mi otro brazo sostenía mi trago. Me encontraba ahogado en alcohol desde hace fácil una hora y media y no sé ¿en qué momento le conté mi fabulosa historia a Aoshi?, el cual me sorprendió con muy buenos consejos, tal vez era nuevo pero era una persona honesta y agradable para pasar un rato que necesitaba desde hace ya varios años.

-Yo digo que vayas a buscarla y aclares todo con ella ¿Qué no es el amor de tu vida?- me pregunto mientras se empinaba su vaso número… la verdad no tenía idea de cuantos vasos llevábamos.

-Tienes razón iré a casa y le diré a Shampoo que nos iremos a Nerima mañana mismo- alce mi vaso y brindamos.

-Señores disculpen la molestia pero estamos por cerrar les pedimos de favor abandonen el bar y con gusto los atenderemos el día de mañana, que tengan una agradable noche- el cantinero nos corrió vilmente Aoshi se fue a su casa y yo a la mía, no tenía ganas de llegar sabía que Shampoo empezaría con sus peleas y al final me rogaría por sexo el cual no le daría porque me encontraba muy pero muy cansado.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y entre a casa aun no terminaba de quitarme mi abrigo cuando el cuento de todos los días comenzó.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? Tengo más de 3 horas esperándote, la comida se enfrió ¿Qué tal si algo malo paso en casa? ¿Por qué no te preocupas por tu esposa?- Shampoo estaba histérica como siempre y yo cansado. Mire fijamente hacia el techo de la casa no le recordaría a Shampoo el motivo de nuestra unión eran las casi 3 de la mañana lo único que quería era dormir.

-Ranma te he dado lo mejor de mí, he soportado todos tus desplantes y humillaciones, te atiendo, ¿Qué debo hacer para conseguir tu amor?- se tomo el cabello como una vil loca.

-Y sé que no dejas de pensar en Akane ni un solo día, esa foto que encontré entre tus cosas me lo confirma, ¿Por qué? Soy bella hermosa, cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de tenerme ¡menos tú!- otra vez lagrimas en sus ojos, como si yo hubiera sido el causante de esta farsa.

-¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe porque este matrimonio no funciona Shampoo, no sé ¿Por qué? te empeñas en que te lo restriegue en la cara cada noche, te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que me cocines, nadie te lo pide!- subí las escaleras para irme a dormir.

-¡Debí haberla matado!- grito desde la planta baja y de un solo salto me situé ante ella, no permitiría que hablara mas de Akane. La tome por el cuello y vi su cara de susto la cual no me importo.

-Escúchame bien Shampoo, estoy cansado, estoy harto de ti. Sabes muy bien que me case contigo para salvar a Akane que la amo y que si estoy contigo es por ella, pero ya que tanto la mencionas nos iremos a Japón mañana mismo, tengo ganas de ver a mi familia y por supuesto a Akane- Shampoo alzo su cara con un visible enojo.

-Está bien iremos a Nerima, pero bajo mis reglas. Te comportarás como un esposo amoroso y me darás mi lugar y ¡no te quiero a solas con Akane! Pero debes de cumplirme esta noche como el marido que eres- bajo los tirantes de su provocativo vestido del cual ni me había percatado.

Esta vez Shampoo caería en mi juego, no regresaría a China. Jugaría sucio con ella así como lo hizo aquel día con nosotros y hablaría con Akane la recuperaría. Me acerque a Shampoo. Le seguiría el juego hasta estar en casa de los Tendo entonces se arrepentiría de haberse metido con nosotros.

!Hola! estoy emocionada de saber que muchos se interesaron por mi historia, no soy muy buena redactando y pido disculpas si comento algún error respecto a eso, escribo por hobby no por profesión es bonito recibir reviews así que espero recibir más, estoy subiendo esto algo rápido pues debo ir a recoger a mi mamá así que si se me paso algún acento o edite la historia mal lo siento, buenas noches. !nos vemos dentro de unos días!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Demonios quiero dormir un rato más- mi alarma no dejaba de retumbar en mi cabeza, di dos vueltas en mi cama y el sueño se escapo, recordé que hoy tenía cita con un importante cliente y me levante para empezar mi día.

–Buenos días Hana- acaricie a mi golden retriver y me dirigí al baño.

Tome una ducha relajada mientras pensaba en todos mis deberes, gracias al cielo tenía mucho trabajo en estos días, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi rico y relajante estado.

-Sí ¿diga?- envuelta en mi toalla me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo rápido y a alimentar a mi mascota.

-Akane soy yo Nabiki, ¿Cuándo piensas venir a visitarnos? papá está histérico. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?-

-no lo sé Nabiki, estos días he tenido mucha carga de trabajo y he estado doblando turnos, además estoy trabajando en un proyecto aparte que ocupa mis días y ratos libres- Serví a Hana y la acaricie.

-¡Akane ya basta! No puedo creer que te presiones de esa manera y te aseguro que no sales con ningún chico ¿verdad? Dime ¿acaso tienes alguna amiga allí en Okinawa?- otra vez con sus interrogatorios.

-No Nabiki, no salgo con ningún chico y sí tengo unas dos amigas en el trabajo que a veces me acompañan a comer, no sé cuando iré a casa, por algo me fui ¿no? Y con tus presiones ¡no será en ningún momento cercano!- allí estábamos otra vez mi baño de relajación me duro una ida a la cocina.

-Papá no se encuentra muy bien, deberías de madurar. Crees que no sé el motivo de que hagas todas estas cosas ¡tiene nombre y apellido! y puedo asegurarte que así tengas mil actividades ¡Ranma Saotome no sale de tu cabeza!, vamos hermana ya pasaron 3 años Ranma no volverá ni mañana ni nunca, ¡búscate un hombre que te quiera y amalo con nunca! eres hermosa con todo por delante- me relaje no podía culpar a mi hermana ni contradecirla tenía 200% de razón pero Akane Tendo nunca aceptaría sus palabras.

-¡Estás loca Nabiki! siempre sacando esas estúpidas ideas, Yo más que nadie estoy feliz de que Ranma se halla ido y espero que este muy feliz donde quiera que se encuentre, sé de sobra que no me amaba y yo nunca lo ame ¡puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera! Y si me disculpas tengo un día muy ocupado, para hablar de un pasado sin importancia. Adiós- colgué y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, Hana se me acerco como dándome la señal de que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde quedo tu honor y orgullo?- me levante del piso y me limpie las mejillas.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus celos y tus promesas? Te odio… siempre te importo esa estúpida maldición más que yo- llore sin importarme nada, tenía un largo día y lo mejor era desahogarme en casa para no demostrar debilidad en mi ajetreada vida.

3 años atrás

Después de comer con Shampoo me sentía realmente feliz, Ranma estuvo a mi lado en todo momento y me miraba de manera coqueta frente a Shampoo. Soy una tonta, esos celos por Erika son parte de mi inmadurez, ¿Cuándo me decidiré a dejar eso atrás y dar el primer paso? Pero Ranma también podría darlo ¿no? Me decidí por romper el silencio con lo más estúpido y rápido que se me ocurrió.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije Shampoo solamente quería pasar un rato agradable, pero tu ego no te deja ver la realidad de las cosas Ranma- Soy una tonta, después de pelear quiero seguir peleando, bravo Akane así pronto darás el siguiente paso.

-Oye Akane, ¿Qué crees que pase ahora que terminemos la escuela, es decir cuáles son tus planes?- En momentos como este Ranma me sorprendía, no era la primera vez que ignoraba mis provocaciones y amenizaba el momento con algo que realmente nos daba un poco de intimidad.

-La verdad no sé, supongo que papá empezará a presionar para que nos casemos y pongamos el dojo en funcionamiento, pero a mí me gustaría, viajar y conocer lugares antes de dedicarme a dar clases- La idea de casarnos aún me daba un poco de miedo y más después de todos los problemas que habíamos pasado, además Ranma y yo no éramos un noviazgo normal así que me sincere y le conté sobre mis sueños.

-Entonces vayámonos en cuanto acabe la fiesta de graduación, la verdad es que yo también no me siento preparado para encargarme del dojo y unos cuantos meses no creo que afecten ¿Qué dices?- Me quede sin palabras, Ranma me proponía un trato, nuestro y de nadie más, entre nosotros, no pude contestar mas no fue necesario, nuestras miradas no necesitaron palabras.

Llegamos a casa y convivimos con la familia, me sentía feliz, ese día empezaba algo bonito.

Me enferme al siguiente día y caí en cama por dos días, en los cuales una promoción para ir a China le surgió a Ranma y no dudo en tomarla.

Presente

-¡Eres un mentiroso Ranma! Me diste un estúpido beso en la frente y te fuiste ¡no te importo nada!- Solloce abrazando a mi compañera desde hace dos años que me fui de casa para así olvidarlo un poco, me despedí de Hana y Salí de casa, tenía que trabajar.

Me encontraba en el metro viendo a través de la ventana, mi mirada perdida en un punto sin importancia, nunca más volveré a enamorarme y no puedo esperar por el día en que finalmente salgas de mi corazón Ranma.

-¡Buenos días Akane! ¿Lista para el día de hoy? Después de cerrar el trato con el nuevo cliente estamos planeando salir a algún bar, el jefe cuenta con que vayas así que tómalo en cuenta nos servirá para des estresarnos ¿Qué dices?- Rina era una de mis 2 amigas del trabajo, era muy amable y siempre me insistía en salir sobre todo cuando el jefe estaba apuntado. Rina estaba segura que algún día yo daría mi brazo a torcer y saldría con él, pero el amor y yo no éramos amigos desde hace ya 3 años.

-En otra ocasión Rina, tengo varios proyectos que terminar y no me siento muy bien- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se me acerco.

-¡Akane tu misma excusa desde que llegaste aquí hace 2 años no te funcionara! ¡Tienes que salir por una vez en tu vida! ¡Mírate! Eres bonita, sexy, los chicos de la empresa se mueren por ti y tú ni los volteas a ver, eres lesbiana o ¿Qué?- ¿de qué demonios hablaba Rina?

-Por supuesto que no soy lesbiana ¿qué tontadas estás diciendo Rina? Está bien iré a ese bar, pero sólo unas cuantas horas, no puedo desvelarme- suspire. Creo que después de todo quedarme en casa llorando después de la discusión con Nabiki y la removida del pasado no me traería nada bien.

Despues de un exitoso dia en la oficina nos dirigimos al dichoso antro de moda del que tanto hablaba Rina.

-!no puedo creer que te hayan convencido Akane! nos la pasaremos genial tú ya veras.

Llegamos al bar Shikon, me pareció realmente estúpido y lleno de estúpidos mujeres bailando, luces molestas y !no escuchaba a nadie!

-!Akane! ¿Cómo estás? !ven! vamos por un trago el ambiente está excelente- ese era mi jefe un chico de 24 años, bastante atractivo cabe destacar, agradable y con una empresa a su nombre gracias a su padre.

-Espera Haru, muchas gracias pero la verdad no pienso tomar nada, mañana tengo muchos pendientes y pensaba irme en unos cuanto minutos- lo mire con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-!Akane! no quiero sonar grosero, pero eres más aburrida que una viejita, soy tu jefe no te preocupes por los pendientes vas más avanzada que todos los que estamos en el proyecto, relajate y disfruta eres joven o ¿acaso tengo razón y eres una anciana atrapada?- anciana ¿yo? haha Haruto Amamiya me iba a conocer.

-!Dame ese trago! y veras a tu anciana- si alguien me hubiera dicho que me amaneceria bailando en Okinawa con mis compañeros de trabajo y entablaría una relación con mi jefe, le habría dicho que estaba mal del cerebro, pero era exactamente donde termine esa noche.

Hola aquí estamos actualizando. Espero sea de su agrado y nos vemos pronto


End file.
